The Sacrafices We Make For Those We Love
by sawchy
Summary: Captain Gavin Wedeski can't remember the days when an ISAF fighter could actually fight an Erusian one without being blasted by Stonehenge. But he soon finds himself fighting again in those skies as ISAF starts fighting back and the tide of war changes.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

1245 hours,July 15th, 2004, Usea Continent, Los Canas

The bright sunlight shined through the clouds which hung over the mountains nearby, it seemed to envelope the city and create a dark shadow over the area around the city. The city streets were alive with movement as people carried out their everyday lives. Car horns honked as traffic was picking up as the lunch crowd needed to get back to there different types of jobs.

Gavin Wedeski stood outside his house as a small car roared down the street and around a corner. He stood there listening to the sounds of his home city, the city he was born in and only left for the first time in his entire life four years ago. He was twenty seven years old and was a pilot in the Air Self Defense Force. He had been called back to the base he was stationed at because of the war that had broken out on the west coast.

He exhaled and walked back into his house with a grim look on his face, why had the Erusians done this? Started a war, when even they haven't yet recovered from the Astroid impact four years ago. His country had joined this coalition that most of the continent had formed, it was called ISAF. The Independent State Allied Force was now fighting the Erusians in San Salvacion but they had just lost the Stonhenge railguns. They now needed all the military personel they could get there hands on.

"Your going to miss your bus," said Gavins wife, Julie Wedeski. She was a woman of two years younger who he had met at University when he was trying to become an electrical technician. They had soon fallen in love and married exactly one month after they had met. Gavin then realised he now had a wife to support and needed a job badly. He had tried several different jobs but he never seemed to be any good at any of them, until he had been walking home from being a cook at a local restuarant and saw an add on a wall for the military. He had signed up that afternoon and had told Julie when he got home. His joy was soon reduced when she had been so upset at what he had done. He soon convinced her that nothing bad could happen to him, they weren't at war and he was going to sign up for the Air Force. That was four years ago, before the Astroid had hit.

"I won't miss it, trust me," he replied with a grin on his face.

"You always say that, and every time you miss out on whatever your doing," said Julie as she walked past him and began to fold clothes.

"Well I won't this time."

She looked up at him as he stood in the doorway to their living room which was across from the laundry room. "I told you four years ago, that you shouldn't do this. And what did you do, you went anyways. You said that we aren't in a war and nothing could ever happen to you when you fly an airplane."

"Well, at the time it seemed that we wouldn't be in a war. But I guess fate changed that," said Gavin looking into her eyes.

Julie stood and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. "Please, please...don't get yourself killed up there."

Gavin stepped back and smiled down at her face, "its me, how could that ever happen."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

1655 hours, August 24th, 2004, Usea Continent, ISAF Frontline Airspace

"Argo six, missile on your tail! Break right!"

The missile impacted the left wing of the F/A-18 Hornet, it exploded into a massive fireball that engulfed the pilot and burned him alive in the cockpit as the aircraft spiraled towards the Earth. The aircraft slammed into the ground throwing up a fireball as the remains of the fuel ignited and blasted the wreckage across the area.

Gavin banked his Hornet hard and came around in a 180 degree turn as the MIG-29 Fulcrum clung hard to his tail. The Fulcrum's cannon hummed as it spat out hundreds of rounds of ammunition a second. The shells just barely missed the inside of his turning arc and sped off harmlessly into the air. Gavin put his aircraft into a dive now as the Fulcrum matched his speed and direction as it came in for another kill run. The Fulcrum dived aswell and fired off rounds at him as he dived. He watched the altimeter as its numbers flew by and he could feel the G's against his body as he pulled the aircraft out of the dive and did a barrel roll.

"Argo one, hes got you lit up like a whore house on pay day. Hold on a minute."

Gavin banked his plane and looked over his shoulder, he saw the Fulcrum getting ready to fire. It slowly matched his turning angle and was going to the inside, if he did then the bullets would fly and hit his plane causing him to get shot down. Gavin felt the sweat bead down his forhead as moved the stick and rolled his plane onto its other wing and it began to turn in that direction. He quickly hit the right pedal and the aircrafts rudder brought the aircraft into another dive.

The Fulcrum pilot watched as the pilot rolled his aircraft over and tried to bank the other direction away from his kill zone, then he looked down to check his altitude. He then looked back up and the aircraft was gone, it had just vanished from sight. He was confused as the missile alert warning alarms went off all around him. He banked his plane, but it was to late and aircrafts ventral area exploded into a fireball throwing out debris. A large metal chunk smashed through the cockpit and tore into the back of his skull, causing him to die almost instantly. The aircraft fell from its high altitude into a field causing the field to explode and burn to the ground.

Gavin pulled off of the pursuit course he was on and turned back to the battle. Several fighters exploded and fell as fire balls back to the ground. He watched as white smoke streaked past his aircraft and tracked another Hornet, it smashed into it and the pilot ejected. The airplanes tail section burst apart and the aircraft plumitted towards the Earth below. Gavin banked hard to the right and pulled hard in behind a MIG-29, he throttled up and lined the Erusian aircraft up. The Fulcrum banked to the right and tried to throw off Gavins targeting system, Gavin stuck with the enemy fighter.

He pressed the red pickle button and the AIM-9 missile fired off its pylon and tracked the target. "Fox three," said Gavin as it rocketed off at the Fulcrum and the pilot attempted an evasive manuaver. The missile smashed into the Fulcrum and the aircraft exploded in a firey, debris filled blast.

"All aircraft incoming from Stonehenge, dive for the deck and terran mask," came the call from Silver Back , their AWACS support E-767.

"All surviving Argos dive for the deck, get right down to the ground and use the hills for cover from those god damn rail guns," ordered Gavin to his Squadron.

There came a corus of yes, sirs and copy thats, from his surviving squadron members. They all bugged out from the fur ball and dived for the deck as fast as they could. Gavin felt the G's pressing against his body as he dived, he could feel his body was almost at its breaking point where he would pass out and crash. Gavin pulled the stick back and throttled back as he searched the sky for his other units.

"Argos two and five your not low enough," said Gavin watching the two Hornets who flew side by side a good thousand feet above him and to his left.

"Impact in five seconds!"

The two Hornets banked hard as the shells flew over them, the shells were a good four thousand feet higher then the two Hornets. The shells exploded and a massive shockwave shot out from the blast. The Hornet in the rear was caught by the blast and its parts dislodged themselves as it burst apart. The aircraft trailed smoke before exploding into a fireball. The Hornet in the lead was at full throttle and diving at an angle of eighty degrees. It was outrunning the blast, but when he tried to pull out of the dive his aircrafts velocity was to great. The aircraft slammed into the ground at Mach 2. The entire Hornet was vaporized in a mere blink of an eye, the aircraft was destroyed completely.

Gavin held on hard as the shockwave passed over his Hornet and did slight damage, but nothing serious. He looked around at the remaining aircraft in the sky. Several aircraft from above were trailing flames and smoke as they fell from the blasts. "Alright, who's not dead?"

"Argo three here, i'm still ticking."

"Argo four here, i've got some damage. Returning to base."

"This is Argo seven, I can also see Argo eight. Were both alright, where did those Erusians go?"

Gavin looked around and only counted four other Hornets in the sky. "Doesn't matter, We've barely got enough fuel to return to base. Lets bug out and head for home."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

1205 hours, August 26th, 2004, Usea Continent, El Hondo ISAF Airbase

Gavin awoke with a start and looked around him. There was the sound of talking and laughing nearby followed by the distant roar of jet engines. He looked around the barracks and saw the other members of his squadron. Second Lieutenant Veto Mendez layed on the bed beside his, he slept deeply despite the talking done by the soldiers at the end of the barracks. Veto was Gavins wingman and they were always together in the air.

"Did you see how the Captain got those two bandits the other day?"

"Yeah. That move he pulled was amazing, it looked like he just disappeared. I would have liked to have seen the Erusian pilots face when he just up and disappeared."

"Yeah, hey cap'n. How many does that bring you up to?"

Gavin rolled over onto his arm and looked over at Second Liuetenants Mathew Veronda and Jack Hodges. Matt was a taller man with brown hair and eyes. He was built like the average twenty one year old and always seemed to have a smile on his face. Jack had blond hair and green eyes, he was twenty three years old and had been with the squadron for his entire military career.

"I've got sixteen kills now. And the way this wars going, I doubt it'll be the last."

"So when does Operation Sea Lion start?"

Everyone looked at Veto who everyone thought was still asleep. He layed there with his eyes closed breathing in and out slowly. Gavin looked around the room at the other surviving pilots of his squadron, they all looked at him waiting for his response. He breathed in deeply and spoke, "It starts tommorow at two o'clock. Our squadron and five others are to oversee the movement of the ISAF leadership to North Point. We are to protect them, by all and any means we see fit."

The room seemed to go a deathly quiet as everyone digested the information they were given. If the GHQ leadership was moving from the East Coast to the Country of North Point, then the war was going badly. The fighter squadrons were almost useless at this point in the war, they couldn't attack anything within the range of the Giant railguns called Stonehenge. ISAF had tried to destroy the guns with a rapid assualt by twenty four aircraft, every single aircraft was intercepted by the Elite YELLOW squadron. They had killed so many pilots in this war, even his flight lead, Lieutenant Colonel Chris Rogers. His squadron had come up against them once before, they seemed almost inhuman in their manuavers. Out of twenty two aircraft in his squadron, they had shot down twelve of them.

Gavin exhaled and layed back down on the bed as Matt and Jack continued to talk on the far side of the barracks. The fifth and final member of his squadron walked into the room, she sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him. First Lieutenant Samantha Ericson looked down at him as he opened his eyes and saw her. "So when do we start the Operation?"

"Tommorow, at two o'clock. Were escorting three K-17's across the channel, we also get five other squadrons to help us."

"Good, maybe the rest of us can get some kills," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, maybe."

Gavin closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to his home, Los Canas. He could see the bright sun streaming through the clouds and illuminating the city. Gavin could now see Julie, who was at home as usual. A slight smile came across his face as he thought of her, she was so bueatiful. He was a lucky man just to be around her, let alone to have married her. He let sleep take him as he sat thinking about Julie back home in Los Canas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

1421 hours, August 27th, 2004, Usea Continent, Gulf of North Point

"Argo squadron, Demon squadron, Hammer squadron form up and make a defensive perimeter around Storks one, two and three."

"Affirmative, moving into position," replied Gavin looking out at his four other planes.

Gavin led his formation of F/A-18 Hornets in a wedge formation, which gave them the look of large migrating birds. The formation came up and stayed on the right wing of Stork three. The large K-17 was painted a bright white color and had the ISAF flag painted onto the fuelsalage. Gavin felt a feeling of pride seeing the aircraft so close up, its to bad that the aircraft was confirming that ISAF was on its last legs in this war.

"So ETA till we get to Northpoint?"

"Well we just passed Newfield Island, so i'm thinking another half hour tops," replied Argo three. Gavin looked over at Veto who was scanning the sky looking for bandits.

"All squadrons listen up," came Silver Back over the radio. "We've got three large blips heading your direction, all squadrons except Hammer squad move to intercept."

"Copy that," said Gavin. "Alright you heard the man, masks on, lets get us some Facists," said Gavin putting on his oxygen mask. He buttoned it up and banked his aircraft in the direction of the radar blips. "Switch to sparrows, lets get some of these boys moving."

Gavin switched his weapons over to AIM-7 Sparrow missiles and waited for the weapon to lock on. Gavin looked over at Argo's three, four, seven and eight. They all were waiting for the same high pitched tone to come through there headset. The whine split the momentary stillness and all the pilots in a chorus of words spoke. "Fox three."

The aircrafts weapons blasted off the pylons and sped off towards the horizon. They created five lines which streaked through the bright blue sky towards targets beyond the horizon. They disappeared as specks on the horizon, until a voice came over the radio. "Splash two bandits, good shots Argo three and eight," said Silver Back.

"Okay all craft you have permission to pursue and engage," ordered Gavin.

Gavin hit the throttle down and felt the afterburners kick in, the aircraft accelerated and sped towards the aircraft. He searched the sky watching his radar closely. He scanned the area around the sun carefully, he could see the faint outline of several black specs. Gavin banked hard as the missile warning alarm rang in his ears. Gavin saw the missile streak past his left wing and fly off harmlessly into the air.

"Argo one, you got a bandit on your six," came a call from another squadrons aircraft.

"Jesus christ, Argos engaging sixteen bandits. Demons get in there and get some," barked a woman on the radio.

Gavin came around and tried to evade the enemy aircrafts targeting system, his alarms whined again and Gavin rolled his plane over. He pushed the stick as far as he could forward and the Hornet dived towards the Earth generating positive G's as it dived. Positive G's were the G's that normally pushed an aircraft back when diving normally, but when inverted you could generate a postive push and not lose any speed as you dive.

The missile streaked past harmlessly, and fell towards the Earth as the fuel was expended. Gavin came around on an enemy planes tail and finally saw what kind of aircraft he was fighting. The aircraft was an SU-27 Flanker, its fuelsalage was painted in an urban camoflauge scheme. Gavin closed in on the Flanker as it pulled a hard turn and tried to throw off his aircraft with its superior agility. He switched his weapon over to cannons and closed within three thousand feet, he pulled the trigger and the M61 Vulcan cannon spat out shells. The left wing of the Flanker shredded and spewed flames, debris fell from the aircraft and flames spat out of the ruptured fuel tanks.

The Flanker began its death spiral towards the ocean below, it smashed into the ocean causing an explosion shooting water up into the air. Gavin turned his aircraft back into the furball to see tracers being fired in several different directions as more then thirty fighter planes attacked and evaded each other.

"I'm hit, oh shit help me! I see flames...," yelled a man over the radio. His F-15C Eagle trailed fire and debris as it plumitted towards the ocean below. It smashed into the ocean causing a wave of white water to splash out in all directions.

"Demon three you got one on you, shake your tail son."

"Yes, bagged a bandit," yelled a young man on the radio.

Gavin picked a random MIG-29 and came in behind it. He matched the bank of the Fulcrum and tried to get to the inside of his turning arc. He pulled the trigger and the Vulcan cannon fired spitting out hundreds of rounds of ammuniton a second. The Fulcrums topside shredded and the cockpit splintered open. The pilots torn up body was exposed to the sky before his neck and several other bones in his body snapped, causing him to be in great pain as the aircraft flamed out. It disappeared into a giant fireball that streaked across the sky like a shooting star, until it slammed into the ocean.

"Demon two, incoming missile break!"

Gavin looked up to see an F-15C get hit in the cockpit, it exploded in a massive blast that tore through the cockpit instantly killing the pilot. The aircrafts entire front nose was nothing but a ripped off hulk, as the aircrafts body sailed towards the Earth below. Gavin banked as debris hit up against his canopy, he saw fragments of the plane hit the glass.

"Alright, another enemy formation inbound. All aircraft be heads up for dive attacks."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

1423 hours, August 27th, 2004, Usea Continent, Gulf of North Point

"Incoming," screamed a woman on the radio before her F-15 exploded throwing out shredded debris in all directions.

Gavin looked over to see Argo eight fire a missile which tracked the enemy Flanker and impacted its left wing. The aircrafts pilot managed to maintain control as the entire wing tore itself off and fuel leaked out onto the body of the plane. The planes wing ignited in flames and the aircraft was a fireball sailing through the sky before it errupted into an explosion.

Another F-15 took a missile off to his left. "I'm hit, the eject handles stuck!"

Gavin slid in behind another Flanker and waited for the tone of the missile lock to fill his ears. He looked up just in time to see six MIG-31s streak past him firing their cannons. Gavin felt his plane shake as bullets tore into his fuelsalage, he looked over his shoulder at his own aircraft. Everything seemed fine as he began to check the controls, nothing seemed to be affected by the bullets tearing into his plane.

Gavin turned his attention back to the Flanker, it was in a turn that he couldn't match at this point. The aircraft disappeared from his sight as it banked hard to his right. Gavin came around in a 180 degree turn and looked at the black specs in the distance. Several blasts caused several specs to disappear into bright orange balls.

"Reinforcements have arrived! IFF confirms it."

"This is Halo squadron, were here and ready to get some!"

Gavin banked hard as eight F-16s streaked past his aircraft at full throttle. They shot there cannons all at once creating a trail of death behind them as they cleared the way. Several aircraft exploded and their wreckage fell towards the Earth.

"Demon Leader, you got one on you!"

"I can't shake him off," she yelled over the radio. The sound of a loud buzzer rang over the radio, "shit this is it!" Her plane exploded and the pilot was torn apart by the kinetic energy the blast sent out over the aircraft. Its parts fell to the ocean below, and made several large splashes in the water.

Gavin did a barrel roll as a Flanker was on his tail, he saw the bullets streak past his canopy and disappear into the sky. Gavin pulled on the stick and stepped on the pedals and the aircraft banked hard and down towards the ocean. The Flanker stuck with him as he dived for the deck, the G's were now pushing hard against his body. It reminded him of a falling freight elevator, he felt like his body was becoming wieghtless as he dived. The warning alarms began to sound on his aircraft, "PULL UP," said a computerized womans voice.

He pulled his aircraft up and the alarms stopped sounding, but were replaced with another alarm. "I got one on me! Where the hell are you Argo three!"

Gavin banked to the right and looked back at his attacker. The Flanker was a red color, it was a different squadron then the one he had shot down earlier. It was sticking with him as he turned, the pilot was determined to get this kill. Gavin turned his attention back to the moment and quickly thought about options. He did the first one he thought of. Gavin pushed his flaps down, throttled back and hit the brakes as the aircrafts missile alarms went off. At the speed it was traveling at, the missile streaked over his plane and curved downward slamming into the ocean.

The Flanker flew over his plane and began to climb back up to the battle as another plane shot past him. It was another F/A-18, the Argo emblem could easily be seen as it sped past. The plane matched its climb speed and began to fire off its Vulcan cannon, the Flankers rear section exploded open and the inner workings of the plane were exposed. The Flanker trailed smoke before stalling out and beginning its fall to the ocean. The pilot attempted to eject but the plane was inverted and he was smashed into the water at full speed moments before the aircraft hit aswell. Both disappeared into a giant explosion of frothy white water that shot up into the air.

"Halo six here, I've taken a hit to my engine. I think I can still...," the radio cut out as the planes fuel tanks exploded up above in the battle.

Gavin throttled up his plane it began to pick up speed again, as he did he started his climb back up to the large arial battle taking place. The battle was starting to calm down now as a good portion of the Erusian planes were shot down, but atleast ten planes were still left and making the ISAF planes pay for every moment they still flew. Gavin was just about to the battle when he noticed two aircraft break from the battle and head off towards Hammer and Stork squadrons.

Gavin moved to pursue the aircraft, "Argo one, I see them too." Gavin looked over to see Argo three flying next to him. Veto looked over at him, he nodded and throttled up after the MIG-29 and SU-27.

"Be advised Hammer, two bandits heading your way."

"Affirmative, heading to intercept."

Gavin watched the two specs as they moved towards the four specs of Hammer sqaudron. The planes now moved in a dance of death as the skilled pilots tried to shoot each other down. The two Erusian pilots worked together and somehow managed to keep the four ISAF pilots off each others tails. An ISAF plane streaked out of the ballet trailing smoke and flames as it fell to the ocean.

The first mistake was made by the MIG pilot, he tried to out turn the F-15C and was surprised to see his left wing get torn off by cannon rounds. The aircraft fell in an uncontrolable spinning motion to the ocean below. The Flanker pilot hit his afterburners and sped past the Eagles, he moved inbehind one of the K-17s and fired. The tail section of Stork two was torn apart by the last cannon shells of the SU-27, just as the guns clicked empty the Flanker took a missile to its tail and exploded in a firework of fuel. Gavin watched as the large K-17 fell to the ocean below, it bounced as it hit then its right wing dug in and the aircraft rolled over and over until it was completely disintigrated. The water was a bright white froth as the remains of the aircraft stopped bouncing.

"This is Silver Back, the remaining MIG-31s and 29s are bugging out. That marks the completion of your escort mission."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

1652 hours, September 1st, 2004, Usea Continent, El Hondo ISAF Airbase

Gavin walked out onto the tarmac as two F-16 Fighting Falcons took off, their engines roared as they lifted into the air. The fighters turned off to the south and began their patrol around the base. Gavin continued walking towards the control tower and the bases main buildings. He looked up into the sky and the day was clear, the sun shined brightly down onto the tarmac.

Gavin pulled open the door to the main building and walked inside, he walked down a hallway and down another corridor. He continued walking until he reached Colonel Drake Wests office, the Colonel was the base commander at El Hondo. Outside the Colonels office were two base marines in full combat gear. They stood watching him as he walked to them.

"I'm hear to see the Colonel," he said to the Sergeant who was gripping his handgun in its holster.

"The Colonel is in the tower, he got called up there a few minutes ago. Something big is happening today."

"Alright," said Gavin as he turned and started back down the hallways to the stairwell.

Gavin reached the stairs and took them two at a time as he climbed the four floors to the tower. He passed two more marines when he entered the tower and walked over to Colonel West. The control room was alive with military staff barking orders and watching radar screens.

"This is Rigley Air Force Base, they're within long range missile attack. Hammer squadron engage at will," said a man on the loudspeaker.

Gavin frowned at hear this, Rigley Air Force Base was just two hundred miles to the east of El Hondo. It held Hammer, Demon, and Halo Squadrons. If the base was attacked then El Hondo would be next, there could even be planes on their way here now. Gavin looked at Colonel West who seemed to have not noticed him yet.

"Colonel, whats going on?"

He tore his gaze from a radar screen and looked at who had asked the question. "Captain. The Erusians want to get a forward airbase so they can hit North Point. They've finally launched an attack on an airbase and ground troops are on their way to that base right now. "

"The hangers just took a hit! Their burning, get a fire crew over now!" yelled a man on the loudspeaker again.

"Sir, my wing is ready to launch as soon as you give the order," said Gavin coming to attention.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you. Were beginning the evacuation and your squadron is being sent to Allenfort Air Base on Newfield Island."

"Hammers two, three, and four, you've got three MIGs coming in on a run! Go to full throttle now and take off!" The radio crackled as the sound of gunfire and explosions were transmitted to everyone who was listening. The sounds of more explosions echoed through the radio again. "Fire crews, your needed on the airfield now! We have three planes burning out there, get those men from the flames!"

Gavins face turned grim as he listened to the men fighting for there lives less then two hundred kilometers to the east. They had no chance of escape by the air if the Erusians had attacked with fighter planes. Their only chance was to escape from the base on the ground and try to ourrun any Erusian troops they had on the way to Rigley.

"Tower! A MIGs making a run on you, evacuate!"

"Everyone out, everyone...," the sound of glass shattering and metal bending echoed through the silence of the control room. The entire room stopped as they listened to the crackling radio. The room seemed to hold its breath as the seconds ticked by.

"Alright Captain, your squadron is to leave in an hour to reinforce our air defenses at Allenfort."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

1202 hours, September 16th, 2004, Usea Continent, Eighty Miles West of Newfield Island

Gavin looked out at the ocean below, it glinted brightly as his squadron flew towards the enemy. They had been at Allenfort Airbase for sixteen days now, the second day they were stationed here a bomber squadron attacked. They were scrambled to intercept the bombers before they reached North Point, they had done it too. There was four bombers in the squadron with four escort fighters, they had managed to shoot down all the bombers but not all the escorts.

"Time to intercept...three minutes," reported Silver Back.

Gavin frowned and exhaled, he looked around the sky searching for the enemy planes. They had continued to try to bomb the GHQ everyday since then. Thanks to the early warning radar stations, they picked up the bombers no matter which direction they came from. Now they were coming again today, just like they had twice before, from the west.

"Alright boys, just like yesterday. Matt, Sam, Jack you go up high and get in a dive attack. Me and Veto will distract those escorts."

"Copy that," replied everyone.

Gavin continued to scan the horizon and all he saw was bright blue sky which seemed to stretch on to infinity. The bueatiful light blue was continous and seemed to just go on and on. The clouds ahead parted and the black dots could be seen, eight of them. Four bombers and four escorts like usual.

"Argo one, engaging."

"Argo three, engaging."

"Argo four, engage."

"Opps...Argo seven engaging."

"Argo eight, engaging."

Gavin throttled up and watched as three of the Hornets to his left and right flew off of the formation and began their climb upward. Gavin focused his attention on the approaching aircraft. He watched the distance meter next to the square blip closely waiting for the moment the airplanes came into range of his AIM-9 missiles.

"Cap'n, I don't believe it. These boys are flying MIG-21's, talk about outdated," laughed Jack on the radio.

"They must be trying to get as many planes possible, over here to attack us before we set up a defense perimeter," said Gavin.

The loud ringing sound echoed throughout his head as the AIM-9 locked onto an enemy MIG. He pushed the red button and the missile shot off of the pylon and tracked the target. The missile streaked towards the MIG-21BIS Fishbed, the pilot banked his plane hard and tried to dodge the missile. It impacted the underbelly of the plane and a large explosion resulted. The aircraft spewed flaming debris and fuel as it fell from its high altitude.

"Argos four, seven and eight, begin your run on the bombers," ordered Gavin.

Gavin banked as two of the remaining three MIG-21s pursued him, he came around and began to run from the MIGs. Bullets streaked past his canopy leaving a small trail of smoke as they flew past him. Gavin looked back over his shoulder, he saw the two MIGs still on his tail. Flashes came from their nose area, and bullets tore into his plane. The spliting metal behind him rang in his ears, he banked hard and the MIGs struggled to keep up with his more manuaverable F/A-18 Hornet.

"I've got you covered, Argo one!"

Gavin looked back to see a missile streak in and impact one of the MIGs. The aircraft trailed smoke and flames as it continued to fly after him, another smaller explosion rocked the plane and it fell from the sky like a spinning top. It hit the ocean below and threw up a small fireball. Gavin did a barrel roll to avoid the cannon fire from the last remaining MIG as it pursued him. Argo three came in behind the MIG that still stuck with his squadron leader, the aircraft let loose on its M61 Vulcan cannon. The enemy planes left wing tore off and spiralled out of the sky in a fireball.

Gavin looked out towards the large Bear bombers, he saw three dark dots decend from the sky and flashes of light ejected from them. A bombers left wing trailed smoke and it began to lose altitude. It exploded and the remaining debris fell from the sky. The last three bombers were easy pickings for the three Hornets, the bomber in the lead was hit by a missile and burst into flames as it tumbled from the bright blue sky. The last two bombers were shredded by the Vulcan cannons of the Hornets.

"Thats a confirmed kill on all the bombers, good work mission complete. Come on home," ordered Silver Back.

Gavin searched the sky for his squadron members, they were coming towards him to come into formation. The four Hornets made a large V around his plane, which was in the lead. Gavin throttled up and headed on the vector that would return him to Allenfort Air Base.

"Wow, that was cake today," said Argo four, First Lieutenant Samantha Ericson.

"Yeah did you see the planes they were using? They were using old MIG-21's, they practically threw away there lives," said Argo seven, Second Lieutenant Mathew Veronda.

Gavin looked over at Matt who was looking back at Sam and nodding. Gavin smiled and looked over at Jack who was on his left side, he was busy doing something in his cockpit. Gavin continued looking around and thats when he saw it. A green airplane high up in the clouds above them and to his left.

"All units, we still have enemy fighters on radar," reported Silver Back.

Gavin watched the airplane until it finally registered with him, he opened his mouth to speak as the aircraft began to dive towards them. "Incoming! Break, break!"

The MIG-21 fired its cannons and large orange tracers flew towards them, the bullets impacted the cockpit of Second Leiutenant Jack Hodges. The canopy splinted open as bullets tore into his body, blood splattered up onto the glass and Jacks body fell limp. The airplane pitched forward and smoke trailed from the nose section of the fighter plane. The MIG streaked past as the Hornet fell from formation and dived towards the ground.

"Argo eight, eject! Get out of there!"

Matts calls were in vain as the aircraft plumitted towards the ocean, the airplane slammed into the ocean and exploded. The water frothed around the blast as the debris splashed down into the water.

"Argo seven here, did anyone see a chute?"

"Negative."

Gavin banked down and after the MIG as it began to pull up from its dive. He pulled down in behind it as it began to climb back up towards the other ISAF planes. Gavin switched over to guns and closed within range of the weapons. He pulled the trigger and bullets shot out at the MIG, the MIGs midsection splintered apart and the aircraft caught on fire. It exploded as the planes pilot bailed out, his chute activated and he began to float down to the ocean.

"No one else goes near him!"

Gavin looked up to see Matt dive intowards the defenseless man, Gavin watched in horror as he fired his cannons. The Erusian pilot was torn up by the large bullets and blood splattered outward. His chute was shot full of holes and his body plunged to the ocean below.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

1405 hours, September 19th, 2004, Usea Continent, Newfield Island

_"Are you awake?"_

_Gavin layed with his eyes closed, the stillness of the room was peaceful and soothing as he layed trying to sleep. He listened to the steady breathing of Julie beside him in the bed. "Yes," he replied._

_"Why are you leaving to fight this?"_

_Gavin breathed out slowly and rolled over, his eyes now met her cool blue eyes. They were almost a grey color as he gazed into them, he smiled slightly as he spoke. "I guess, its what I feel I have to do."_

_A sad look crossed her face as she took in his answer, she looked away for a few seconds. "You don't have to go, we can leave..."_

_"You know I can't do that, I have to go and fight. Its not fair to the other men and women who are dying right now on the west coast."_

_She looked back into his eyes and rolled over. She pulled the blankets up around her face and layed still as Gavin thought about what else to say. He felt a saddness come over him as he thought about what he was doing to her. He was going away to fight across the continent, the war raged there for weeks now. The refugees and survivors from the astroid impacts were now scattered across the continent as Erusia began its campaign into the heart of the mainland, towards the east coast. Hundreds were dead, he had to go back to the base to help them fight the Erusians off._

_"If you were to die over there...," she said quietly._

_Gavin frowned and wrapped his arms around her, he moved closer to her. "I won't die over there," he replied._

_"If you did...I just couldn't..."_

_He held her close, the sound of her heart beating was all he heard. "I'm going to come back, theres nothing on this world that would stop me."_

_"Please do, I just don't know what I'd do if..."_

"All personel to flight stations on the double! We have imbound Bear Bombers to our position!"

Gavin tried to hold onto his dream as he awoke, just fight it and keep dreaming was what he told himself. The sound of the air raid siren roared throughout the airbase. "Cap'n! Get up!"

Gavin opened his eyes and looked up at Matt, he tried to get rid of the grogginess and figure out what was going on. Sirens roared all around him and people were running out of the barracks. "Whats going on?"

"Fucked if I know," replied Matt.

"What?"

"We need to get to our planes," said Matt as he began to run to the exit of the barracks.

"All personel, bombers imbound, eta fifteen minutes," boomed the loudspeaker over the sound of the sirens.

Gavin got to his feet and ran out of the barracks, red lights flashed in the corridors of the building. Gavin ran after Matt who was now near the end of the corridor. Matt ran out of a door and onto the runway outside, the bright sky shone through the door as he ran out. Gavin followed him out and onto the runway.

Matt ran towards the hanger with there Hornets in it, the sky was empty but the distant roar of jet engines was heard. Gavin ran towards the hanger aswell, he ran around a group of marines who ran past in full combat gear. Ahead of him he saw Vetos plane roar to life and begin to taxi down the runway. Gavin arrived just in time to see Matt get his helmet on in the cockpit of his Hornet. He flipped some switches and the fighter planes engines ignited and the plane began to move foward.

Gavin ran and began to climb the ladder into his plane, he put on his helmet and attached his mask. He connected his jumpsuit to the aircraft and turned the engines on. The plane roared to life and he throttled up, his plane slowly began to roll out of the hanger.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

1409 hours, September 19th, 2004, Usea Continent, Newfield Island

"I can't get close to the bombers!"

Gavin throttled up and rolled out onto the runway, he looked up into the sky and just over the mountains he saw the large black dots. They slowly approached the base, behind them sharp contrails spun and climbed. A large orange fireball errupted from one of the dots and it began to fall towards the Earth. The fighter planes continued to spin and try to shoot each other down.

"Mobius one, Fox one."

A long white streak sped across the sky and hit another white contrail, the fighter plane exploded and fell to the Earth.

"Target is bombing the city," said an AWACS over the radio.

"It may be to late for Allenfort."

Gavin throttled up as he saw the explosions coming towards the base, he lined his plane up down the runway. He put the plane into max thrust and sped down the runway. The explosions approached the base off to his left. The plane began to shake as his plane was now going over one hundred and eighty miles an hour. Gavin pulled back on the stick and the plane slowly lifted into the air.

"Don't let them escape or its game over," said a pilot in the battle above.

"Mobius One, Allenfort airbase is on the nose."

Gavin began to climb his aircarft as another bomber exploded off behind him. He banked his plane around began to fly back to the battle. Another bombers wing exploded and the aircraft began to spin as it fell from the sky in a fireball. The F-4 Phantom that shot it down accelerated and chased after another bomber. It climbed up and dived at a diagonal angle to the plane, it fired is Vulcan cannon and the bullets tore into the plane. The bullets raked across the topside of the bear shooting out large sparks, the engines on the left side exploded into flames and fire trailed back over the body. The planes body began to catch on fire and the aircrafts fuel ignited causing a large explosion near the tail of the plane. The tail blasted off the body and spun towards the Earth. The Bear bomber now began to float downward as flames shot out of the aircrafts interior. The crew inside was burning alive as the flaming craft plumitted towards the Earth below.

"One target remaining," reported the AWACs.

Gavin watched the Phantom as it climbed up and came around, it fired its cannons at the last Bear as it sped past. The Phantom turned around and came in behind the Bear, it waited for the missile lock and fired. The missile tracked the Bear bomber and it slammed into the rear section of the plane. The plane ignited into a massive explosion that engulfed the entire aircraft. It disappeared into a mass of flaming parts that slowly fell to the ground below.

"Good job, Mobius One."

"Skyeye, this is Allenfort. Got visual on the downed bombers, whose kill was that? Be sure to thank him."

The Phantom circled around and headed back to the east, the rest of the fighters with him did the same. They all took an easterly direction and disappeared onto the horizon.

"Argo One, did you see that?"

"Copy that Argo Three."

"That Phantom was almost inhuman," said Argo Four.

"Hes a damn good pilot thats for sure, lets get back to the ground."


End file.
